With the increasing capability and cost of highly complex medical technology in prolonging life, the decisions made by physicians in delivering health care to the dying have been under criticism for not selecting more often the path of negative euthanasia (i.e., halting treatments and allowing the patient to die). We are determining if, and to what extent, negative euthanasia occurs in two patient populations. 1. Cancer of the pancreas. The medical records of several hundred patients dying of cancer of the pancreas in a recent and an earlier time period are being examined. Decisions to discontinue treatments in the final 72 hours of life will be quantified. Multiple social, medical, financial, hospital and physician factors will be recorded and analyzed for relationships to such euthanasia decisions. 2. Febrile patients. The records of patients developing fevers of 101 degrees in facilities for the aged are being studied for decisions to withdraw treatments in the facility or not to hospitalize for care of the febrile episode (negative euthanasia). The patient, facility, and physician factors listed above will again be analyzed in relation to such decisions.